


i’m drunk, i love you

by dreamykeanu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Scott Clarke [Mentioned], Will Byers [Mentioned] - Freeform, drunk!hopper, hopper is jealous, jonathan’s kinda sneaky, soft!joyce byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamykeanu/pseuds/dreamykeanu
Summary: He finally takes her out to Enzo's, but then Scott Clarke appeared, and the jealousy he long thought was dissipated from his system began to intensify.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Joyce Byers, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	i’m drunk, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first ever Jopper fic I have made and completed in the last three months that I have been obsessing over Stranger Things. I honestly haven’t written for so long and was only inspired to do so, because well, Stranger Things happened. I do hope you enjoy it! :)

Hopper was now on his 5th bottle of beer, smoking a cigarette at The Hideaway. He and Joyce had yet another one of their arguments, which caused him to storm off in a fit of outrage. He did not want to hurt Joyce, heck, he’d never do that to her. God, he feels like a fool, acting like this is some sort of teenage love quarrel. But who wouldn't feel exasperated when someone like Scott Clarke intervenes in the middle of their date? Of course he would. He had every right to feel angry, and instead of lashing out on Joyce, he lashes it out on himself. He felt it was better to self-destruct than hurt the love of his life, which he would never.

Speaking of the love of his life, he wondered on what she was doing. She was probably smoking back home, probably upset at him for bickering with Scott Clarke earlier at Enzo's. He showed up on their table and Joyce entertained him like she was enjoying his company. Hopper swore he felt the rage of jealousy flowing in his veins that time. He didn’t like sharing what’s his; most especially Joyce. All he knew was that he wanted her all to himself, and that did not include Scott Clarke.

"Ah, fuck this." Hopper gulped on his beer before fishing onto his pocket for money. He places the bills on the counter and makes his way out of the bar. He walks to the parking lot and gets on his truck, and before he knew it, he headed towards the outskirts of Hawkins, where Joyce lived. He wanted to apologize to her for his irrational behavior and acting like he was some fifteen-year-old teenager instead of a matured, forty-year-old man.

On the other hand, Joyce was also in despair, smoking in the dining room, just as Hopper expected she would. She felt pathetic after he stormed out and left her at Enzo's. Outraged herself, she drove home and indulged herself in alcohol and cigarettes, the only things that consoled and calmed her down. It was a good thing that the kids were out that night. Jonathan won't be home until the next day for an overnight shift, and Will is on a sleepover at the Wheeler's. I mean, how great could that be, right? What's better than to smoke and drink all the pain away your boyfriend caused you just because you talked and entertained a good friend? Joyce was already in her forties, and she can't believe she's experiencing something she should have experienced more than twenty years ago.

Instead of doting on Hopper, she rummages on a box of vinyl records to decide on a song she would be playing and saw Jim Croce's "You Don't Mess Around With Jim". Joyce rolls her eyes. "Ugh, really?" she thought, before finding the perfect song to play. She places the record and plays it. Ah, that was perfect.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer.. and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow... " she went on singing to her heart's content until she was disrupted by a knock on the door. She looks at the clock. Who the fuck comes over at two in the goddamn morning?

She opens the door to find Hopper, a bit tipsy and sleepy, struggling to fight his sleepiness. At that moment, Joyce felt like all the anger she had towards him melted in an instant. She'd always have a soft spot for Hop. To be honest, Joyce finds him cute when he's not sober— not that he isn't when he is. It's like all of his gruff and toughness evaporates and you'll see nothing but a sweet, adorable goofball who just wants to love and feel loved.

"Joyce.. I'm sorry... I did not mean to... leave you earlier at Enzo's... blame it all on Scott Clarke, I know he's trying to hit on you. He can't fool me. I know because I'm a guy." Hopper slurred on his words. Joyce can't help but to laugh. Awww. Look at her man, being adorably jealous when drunk.

"Alright, alright. Where were you? I was worried sick." Joyce assists Hopper to her room, his arm flung on her right shoulder, his tall frame leaning into her petite body. She smelled the alcohol and cigarettes on him, not to mention that breathtaking, manly cologne he would use daily. Man, she could smell that scent for years and never grow tired of it.

"I was at The Hideaway... and then I came here to see you.. but I couldn't bring myself to you 'cause you were.. God, why are you so beautiful?" Hopper compliments her in between that made Joyce giggle. "You know... I felt guilty for leaving you and you were here.. drinking, smoking, singing your heart's content... " he let out a low chuckle as Joyce laid him down on her bed. "How could I possibly face you?" And before he could speak more, Joyce shuts him up with a kiss.

"You know what? You're forgiven, okay? Now stop acting like some drunken, jealous teenager because I'm all yours. Can we kiss now?" Joyce softly said. She understood that this man could get very possessive of her, which reminded her of their endless bickering some months ago, when Hopper kept on bringing up Scott Clarke because she unintentionally stood him up at their supposed 'not-a-date'. She was oblivious back then, not knowing how much he was hurt and how it meant to him.

Hopper need not be told twice. He leans forward and kisses her, and Joyce can already taste the alcohol and the remnants of cigarette smoke in his mouth. After a moment of passionately making out on her bed, she starts to unbutton his flannel shirt without breaking the kiss. After throwing the shirt somewhere in the room, Hopper helps Joyce pull her white, oversized shirt over her head, revealing her black bra and panties, and in a jiffy, she no longer wore them. She was a bit insecure about her body, as she was already a woman in her forties who gave birth to two children, and of course, her figure wasn't the same as it was back in her heyday.

"Damn it, you're so fucking gorgeous as hell, Joyce." Hopper remarked as he hovered on top of her and gazed at her petite body from head to toe. Joyce felt like she'd cry out of happiness, and she did.

"Hey.. why are you crying?" Hopper notices a tear leak in the corner of her eye, and he kissed it away. 

"It's just that, it was the first time I got praised like that. No one ever did that gesture towards me before, not even Lonnie." she tearfully replied. She felt confident at Hopper's words. He softly caressed her cheek and kissed her once more. Joyce deserved so much better, he regretted not giving her that when they were younger, but now he's going to give her what she deserves.

Joyce helps him unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans, his undergarments being the only hindrance between them, and as their skins touched, they each felt a burning sensation despite that cold night. He kissed her on every soft spot he knew; on her neck, on her earlobe, and left small kisses all over her tiny face, which tickled her and she let out a soft giggle.

"Fuck. You turn me on so much with that giggle of yours." Hopper chuckled and proceeded to kiss her lips, and Joyce found her hands on his hips, tugging down his boxers, revealing his manhood.

"I want you... " she mumbled in between their kisses. "...inside me.." she hissed as she felt the tip of his cock made contact with her clit.

Hopper pulled out of the kiss. "I'm sorry, what?" he teased her. She hit his arm and pushed him over so that she would be on top of him. He groaned as he felt her wetness on his lower abdomen.

"Woah. Easy there, feisty woman. I was just kidding." Hopper laughed, but as soon as he did that, she grabbed her cock and slid it into her slit herself, which both made them cry out.

"Oh, fuck Hop! You feel so good!" Joyce exclaimed, but after realizing what she just said, she hung her head low to hide her blushing cheeks from Hopper, who just smirked at her reaction.

"Thank you for the compliment." he grinned and sat to lift her head. "Let's just take things slow, okay?" Joyce nodded at him.

No more talking went on after that. Just a series of moans, groans and cries as they made love through the night, pleasuring each other. Hopper took her from behind and cupped her womanhood, sending shivers to her spine. She faced him and kissed him passionately, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. Hopper continued to pound on her body, their skin slapping one another. Not long after, Joyce felt her toes curl and her body squirmed as she was about to reach her climax.

"H-Hop... I'm so c-close... " she breathed out a moan. "I think I'm c-coming... " and without saying, he held her hip and went faster, which made Joyce cry out louder than before. "Jesus, Hopper! I'm coming!" she deliriously shouted before they both came together.

Hopper slowed his pace down and cuddled Joyce into a hug, still inside her. "I love you." he whispered to her ear as she continued to pant, catching her breath.

"I love you, too." she kissed him one last time before they fell asleep on each other's arms.

\------

The sun's rays shone right next to the bed where Joyce and Hopper had spent the night making love. Joyce opened her eyes and found herself lying on Hopper's arm, one of her hands on his chest. She gazed at his handsome face for about five minutes before she winced, feeling sore all over. Then she stood up, picked up her nightrobe and wore it before heading out the door. She took a peek at the hallway, and after seeing no one was up, decided to head towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

"Hey, mom." Jonathan popped out of nowhere which made her spit her drink and choke. "Are you okay, Mom? You look like you've seen a ghost." he said as he patted her back.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just got shocked. I thought no one was up yet." She said after coughing and recovering from the shock. "Since when did you get home?" she asked.

”Just this morning.” he replied before stopping when he noticed something on her neck. ”What's this, mom? Are these hickeys?" he asked, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she held her neck as she walked towards a mirror to see for herself, and indeed, Hopper left kiss marks all over her neck. She shut her eyes and swore to herself. _Jim Hopper, this is all your fault._ But at the back of her mind, her subconscious was bugging her. _But you guiltily enjoyed every moment of it._ She let out a frustrated moan as she rubbed her face with her hands, before turning to Jonathan, who was still confused. "I think it was just something that bit me while I was asleep. Don't worry, I'll head out later to buy some ointment for this." she nervously smiled and tried best to cover up the fact that it wasn't an animal that bit her neck, but Hawkins' very own chief of police.

"Yeah, sure, mom." Jonathan responded but remained unconvinced. He knew something was going on between his mom and Chief Hopper. He wasn't stupid, and besides, he heard their happy screams in the early morning while he treaded lightly to his room so they wouldn't be disturbed. "I'll just take a rest." he said before leaving his mom in the kitchen. As he passed by his mom's room, he heard a faint snore, and by then he knew it was Hopper. He chuckled and smiled to himself as he walked to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> How’d you like the twist? Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :) I’ll also be posting more ST related fics in the future with a whole bunch of aus and ideas, so lem’me know if you guys want more stranger things content!


End file.
